


Play the Game (College AU)

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Bucky Barnes Oneshots [51]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, blowjob, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:29:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29688141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: A new game has released and your boyfriend, Bucky, has been playing it non-stop. You’ve had enough of it and decide to take matters into your own hands.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes & You, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/You
Series: Bucky Barnes Oneshots [51]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180304
Kudos: 24





	Play the Game (College AU)

You didn’t mind Bucky playing video games. In fact, you loved watching him play. It was like watching a movie, but you could control it. However, right now you hated video games. Ever since the game PlayerUnknown’s Battlegrounds was released on Xbox, Bucky played it nonstop with his friends. This meant less time spent with you. At first, you were okay with it. But it’s been weeks and you barely had any time with your boyfriend. You two haven’t even had sex in weeks! You were desperate. Bucky didn’t seem to get the hint, so you were just going to make the move yourself.

* * *

Like the past few weeks, Bucky sat on the couch playing PubG. His headset on and making commentary with his friends, “Hide behind the shed! I’ll take him out from behind!” You went over to him in nothing but one of his Henleys. You stood in front of the television and he pushed you away, “Doll, I can’t see!”

You sat beside him and pouted, “Bucky, I’m bored!”

Without even glancing your way he said, “Go grab a controller and play with us, if ya want.” He listened to his friend Sam asking who he was talking to and he replied, “It’s Y/N. She’s bored.”

“Go spend some time with your girl, Barnes!” Sam exclaimed.

“Nah, it’s fine. She doesn’t mind.” Bucky replied. But you very did much mind!

You sighed and then slid down to the floor and crawled in between Bucky’s open legs. He was wearing sweatpants. Good. Easy. You brought your hand to his crotch and started palming him. 

Bucky jumped in surprise and covered his mic as he asked, “Doll, what’re you doin’?”

You shrugged, “Just play your game, Buck, don’t mind me.”

“Helloooo?! Earth to Barnes!”

Bucky cleared his throat and he went back to his game, “Sorry. Had to do something real quick.”

You continued to palm him throat the fabric of his sweats. Bucky did like going commando at home. You felt himself harden the more you spent touching him. You gripped him which caused Bucky to choke.

“You good?” Sam asked.

“S-Sorry. Choked on some water.” he continued playing and as did you.

You brought out his hardened erection, red and pre-cum leaking from the tip. You heard Bucky breathe heavily through his nose as you began to pump his shaft. You leaned forward and gave kitten licks to his tip. Bucky groaned and then covered it with a cough. 

You then took him entirely into your mouth and Bucky couldn’t help but curse. Luckily, it was just when died. 

“Barnes, what the fuck!”

“I-I didn’t see him!” he shouted, defending himself.

You took Bucky deeper into your mouth, hitting your throat, making you gag. Bucky loved the feeling and let his head fall back against the couch, “Oh fuck me!” 

You couldn’t help but giggle. You began to massage his balls as you pulled his cock out of your mouth. You then began pumping it fast and hard as you sucked his tip. You took note of Bucky’s hold on his controller tighten. 

“Shit!” 

“Barnes, seriously. What the fuck is up?” Sam asked.

Bucky spoke clearly into his mic, “My baby’s givin’ me one hell of a blowjob right now, Wilson.”

You chuckled as you heard Sam scream through the headset, “WHAT THE FUCK, DUDE?! I DIDN’T NEED TO KNOW THAT! I’M LEAVING!”

With that, the television read, “FalconWilson let the game”.

Bucky tossed the controller onto the couch and looked down at you. He looked at, his eyes dark and filled with lust, “You’re in big trouble, baby doll.”

You released his tip from your mouth with a ‘POP’ and looked at him with a smirk, “Do I get punished?”

Bucky licked his lips and smirked, “You’re in for a big punishment, baby.”

You grinned, “Can’t wait.”


End file.
